First Love
by docsangel
Summary: SMACRO Princess comes home needing help from the club. Will she rekindle the love from her past or will someone new save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The time on my cell phone reads 4am when I pull up to the familiar house. Seeing my dad's bike sitting in the driveway, I get out of the car and walk to the front door. Knocking softly, I hear him moving around inside. The door opens and he's half asleep. "Jimi?" he asks shocked. "Hi Daddy." I say softly. He pulls me close and pulls me into the house. "What are you doing here?" he asks. "I need your help daddy." I tell him. Sitting at the kitchen table, he gets me a bottled water before taking the chair next to me. "What's going on?" He asks. "I was seeing this guy. He started cheating on him and I confronted him and he started hitting me. I couldn't take it anymore Daddy." I say as I start to sob. "He won't hurt you again. I got you Baby Doll." he says as I shrink into my daddy's arms where I feel safe. "Let's get your things inside and get some sleep. We'll head to the clubhouse and see everyone and I'll let the guys know what's going on." he tells me and I just nod.

A few hours later, we are up and dressed and heading out the door. Pulling up to the clubhouse, Daddy gets off his bike and I get out of my car. He walks over to me and puts his arm around my shoulders and leads me into the clubhouse. As we walk in the door, I see my family turn around and all eyes are on me. "Jimi? Is that you?" Chibs asks and I nod. He walks over and pulls me close. I move to each member, hugging them before seeing Jax. He pulls me into a hug and asks "How have you been Darlin?" I shake my head no and he looks at my dad. "We need to get everyone in church." my dad says. A few minutes later, Piney walks in and I walk to him and hug him. "Hey Sweetheart. When did you get in?" he asks. "About four this morning." I tell him simply. He looks into my eyes and sees something isn't right. A couple of minutes later, Opie walks in with a blonde wrapped around him. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees me. He doesn't say anything. He just walks over and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close. "Jimi. You're really here." he says softly. I look up at him and say "I am. I'm back for good." I tell him. The blonde walks over and asks "Opie, who's this?" and she's glaring at me. I look at her and say "I'm Jimi. I'm Tig's kid." I say. "Lyla, Opie's girlfriend." she tells me. Clay yells church and they all pile into the chapel for my dad to fill them in.

I walk to the bar and Gemma and Tara walk in. They see me at the bar and walk past Lyla, right to me. "Hey Aunt Gem." I say. "Hey baby girl. When did you get in?" she asks. "Early this morning. I'm staying at dad's." I tell her. "Good baby." she says before hugging me again. "Hey J." Tara says before pulling me into a hug. "Hey T." I say softly. "Let's go into the office and talk while the guys are in church." Gemma says and the three of us went into the office. Once inside, I sit with Tara on the couch and Gemma takes her seat behind the desk. "What's been going on?" Gemma asked. "I showed up at Daddy's house about four this morning. I was seeing this guy and when I confronted him about cheating on me, he started beating me. I couldn't take it anymore so I left and came to Daddy's." I say. "Baby, he won't touch you again. Did you tell the club?" she asks. "That's what Daddy's talking to them about now. He's filling them in. I gave him all the details about Mark." I tell her. "Good." she says. "So, who's the blonde?" I ask. "That's Lyla. She works for Luann and her and Opie have been hanging out since Donna died." Tara tells me. "Wait. Opie's dating one of the porn girls?" I ask. "Yeah. But he's not happy. I think she's just a sad time out until you came back." Gemma tells me. "Well, I'm not here to cause problems. If he's with her, I won't cause issues for them." I tell them. "Sweetheart, you being here, Opie won't be with her long." Tara tells me and I just shake my head.

Inside the chapel, my dad is sitting at the table and starts telling the guys what's going on. "Jimi showed up about four this morning, crying. She was seeing this guy and he started beating on her. Told her if she left he'd find her and kill her. Was raping her and letting his fucking buddies take turns on her. She gave me the info on the fucker but I need to keep her safe guys. I can't let that fucker get near my little girl again." he tells his brothers. "We won't let anything happen to her. She doesn't go anywhere without a patch. No prospects." Clay says. They talk a little more before Tig hands Juice the info that I gave him on Mark. Everyone comes out of the chapel and Tara, Gemma and I are back sitting at one of the tables. Daddy walks over and says "Juice is looking into this prick. You're not to go anywhere without a patch. No prospects." he tells me. "Okay daddy." I say simple.

Sitting over to the side, Lyla is watching me. Opie walks over to me and says "We got you Bitty." before kissing the top of my head and walking over to the bar where Lyla is. "What the hell was that?" Lyla asks Opie pissed off. "What?" He asks. "Kissing her like that?" she asks. "I kissed the top of her head. She's been my best friend since we were kids. She's family." he tells her. She looks at him and sees he's still looking at me and gets even more pissed. Walking away from the bar, she walks over to me and says "I don't know who you are but Opie's mine. You need to make sure you stay the hell away from him and we won't have any problems." she tells me. I stand up and get almost nose to nose with her. "Let me tell you who I am. I'm Tig's kid. I am the SAMCRO Princess. Sweetheart, he was my best friend long before you came along and will be long after you're gone but this jealous bull shit that you got going on? It ain't attractive. But, honey, if I wanted your man, trust me, I'd have him. He might be your boyfriend but he will always be my Giant and I will always be his Bitty. So, now, you need to get out of my face and head back over to the bar and remember your place because you every try to step up to mine again, we will have a problem." I tell her. She glares at me before walking away and back over to Opie. "Ope, I'm ready to go." she tells him. "Okay." He tells her but makes no move to leave with her. "You coming?" she asks. "Nah. I think I might crash here tonight." he tells her, never taking his eyes off of me. Getting even more pissed, she storms out the door and he stays standing at the bar drinking his beer, watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Lyla leaves, Tara and Jax head out and so does Gemma and Clay. That just leaves me, Opie, Piney and my dad. Sitting at the bar, Opie sits beside me and pours me a shot. Clinking glasses, we down the shots and I look at Opie for a minute. "How are things with you and Lyla?" I ask. "Okay I guess." he tells me as he looks at me. "I'm not here to cause you problems Ope. I just needed my dad." I tell him. "I know but you're here. I missed you." he tells me. "Opie, don't do that. Please." I say as I go to stand. He grabs my hand and before he can say anything I tell him "Go home to Lyla." before kissing his cheek and walking to the door to meet my dad to leave.

The next morning, I wake up and head to the kitchen to start breakfast for my dad. We sit down to eat and he says "When you're not here with me, I want you at the clubhouse." I nod and say "Okay daddy." He looks at me and asks "You okay doll?" I shake my head no. "Daddy, I can't get my head right. All I see when I close my eyes is him hitting me and him and his buddies raping me. I can't deal with it." I tell him. "We won't let him near you. I promise baby." he tells me. "I know." I tell him.

A little later, we pull onto the lot and I get off the back of my dad's bike. Looking at the bikes that are lined up, I see one that looks familiar. Looking at my dad, he nods his head and I take off at a full run to the clubhouse. Running into the clubhouse, I stop and look around as soon as I see him, I run right to him and right into his arms. Pulling me close, his arms around my waist and mine around his neck, I bury my face in his neck and hear him rasp "I missed you little girl." Pulling back to look at him, I say "I missed you too, Hap." He puts me down but doesn't take his arms from around my waist and I turn around in his arms. Looking over, I see Lyla and Opie and Opie looks pissed off. Hugging Happy closer, I lay my head on his chest and he puts his chin on the top of my head. A few minutes later, he says "Can we talk?" I nod. We head outside to the picnic tables and sit on top of one. Putting his arm around my shoulders, he kisses the top of my head and says "Now tell me what's going on. Your dad called me telling me you needed me." I take a deep breath and start talking. "I showed up at Daddy's house the other morning needing a place to go. I started seeing this guy, Mark." I say. "The one I told you I didn't like?" he asks and I nod. "He started cheating on me. When I confronted him, he started beating me. Been beating me for a few months now and raping me. Letting his friends join in." I tell him and I feel his hold on my tighten. Pulling me closer, he tilts my head up and says "I won't let that fucker touch you again." before he kisses my lips softly. It's not the first time he's kissed me like that.

We head back inside and the rest of the day, he doesn't let me get too far away from him. I look over and see my dad and Opie sitting at the bar. "What's with Jimi and Happy?" Opie asks. "He's her best friend. When she left, he was Nomad. Hap would stop by and check on her for me and they became good friends. Why?" my dad asks. "Just wondering." Opie says. "Ope, we all know you're with Lyla. The shit she's been through, she's not gonna want to jump into anything with anyone and I doubt Happy being here, anyone will be able to get close to her. He's pretty protective of her. They're close man." my dad tells him and Opie just nods.

Happy sits on one of the couches, he pulls me into his lap where I spend the rest of the evening. Gemma walks over "I have you dorm set up baby girl." I look at her and say "Thanks Aunt Gem. I think daddy was wanting to crash here tonight." I tell her. I look at Happy and he says "I'm with you." I just nod and he goes back to his conversations.

Heading to bed that night, Happy walks behind me. Changing into my shorts and the shirt he just took off like I always do when he stays with me, he pulls me into his side. "Talk to me." he says. "When I came home, Opie started sticking close. His girlfriend is pissed of course. I think he thinks that we're going to be together now that I'm back." I tell him. "You don't want that?" he asks. "Happy, you're the only one I can handle even being close to. Plus he's with that Lyla girl and I don't want that kind of drama." I tell him. "You know, you could be with me?" he asks. I look up at him and ask "What?" He kisses me softly. "Look, I'm the only one that you feel comfortable with. You're the closest I'm ever getting to settling down so you could be with me. Be my girl and we'll take shit at your pace." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "Let me think about it?" He caresses my cheek and says "Take your time baby but I'm not going anywhere." I snuggle into his side and fall asleep trying to decide what I want to do. What I can handle doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, Happy is gone. I get up and dressed and head to the main room looking for coffee. Walking into the kitchen, my dad is there and I tell him "I think I might call Koz today." My dad looks at me and asks "You okay?" I nod and say "I just need his input on something." I tell him. "Does it have anything to do with the killa?" he asks and I nod my head. "Well he'll be here shortly." he tells me. "Really?" I ask excited. "Yeah." he tells me smiling. "You know, as much as I hate that fucker, he's always been good to you." he tells me. "He's like a big brother to me. Always gives me good advice." I tell him.

A little later, I am sitting out at one of the picnic tables with Happy and my dad, seeing Opie and Lyla across the lot and Opie is watching me. Looking out at the gate when I hear the bikes rumble and see Koz pull onto the lot. Once he's off the bike, I get up and walk to him. He pulls me close and picks me up off the ground and carries me back to the table with both of us laughing. Putting me down, he asks "You okay Tiny?" I look at him and shake my head no. "Come on. Let's talk." he says. I look at Happy and my dad and they nod their okay and I head to the boxing ring with Koz.

Sitting on the picnic table beside the ring, he asks. "What the hell is going on? Your dad called and said I needed to head down here." I look at him and say "So much is happening and I can't get my head right Herm." I tell him. "Start from the beginning." he tells me and he's already in big brother mode. "I came home about a week ago. I was seeing this guy and he started cheating on me and when I said something to him about it, he started beating me and raping me and letting his buddies rape me. I finally got out and came to daddy's house. I gave him the guy's info and he took it to the club. Well, Opie is seeing one of Luann's porn girls but apparently thinks that because I'm home that we are going to be together but Herm the only ones that I don't completely freak out when they touch me are you, daddy and Happy." I tell him. "I get it. But something tells me that's not all that's going on." he says. "Happy got here yesterday and I'm so glad he's here. You too. You know when Happy stays with me he crashes with me." I say and he nods. "Well, we were talking last night and he asked me to be with him. Said that it makes sense because he's about the only one I'm comfortable with and I'm the closest he's getting to settling down." I tell him. "What do you think?" he asks. "I love Happy. You know that but Herm, I don't know if I can give him what he needs right now." I tell him. "You mean sleeping with him? Babe, listen to me. He's loved you for a long time. Trust me. He'll be patient. How do you feel when it's just you and him?" he asks me. "Like I'm the only one that matters. But hell he makes me feel that way even when there are other people around." I tell him. "I think you just made your decision." he tells me and I pull him into a hug and say "Thanks Herm. I'm so glad you're here."

We walk back over to Happy and my dad and I take Happy's hand lead him inside and to my dorm. Sitting on the bed, he sits beside me. "I talked to Koz and I think I have my head on a little better." I tell him. "He always did help you sort shit." he says as he laces his fingers with mine. "He has. Still does. But he helped me realize that I know my answer to your question." I tell him. "What did you decide Princess?" he asks. I look at him and say "I want to be with you. You're right. You're the only one that I feel comfortable with and I'm the closest you will get to settling down. But Happy here's where my problem is. I don't want to tell you that I don't want you with anyone else including runs when I don't know if I can give you what you need right now." I tell him. "Little girl, I don't care about that shit. If you don't want me with anyone else I won't be with anyone else. You're worth it." he tells me. I lean in and kiss him softly and he deepens the kiss a little but doesn't push for anything. When we separate, he says "Let's head back out." I nod and he laces his fingers with mine and leads me out to the main room. Walking over to my dad and Koz, Koz asks "You good?" I snuggle closer to Happy and say "Yeah Herm. I am."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sitting around a little longer with Happy, Koz and my dad when Clay calls church. My dad and Koz kiss my cheek before heading into the chapel. Happy kisses my lips softly and says "Stay inside and close to Gemma until we come out." I nod and he kisses me one more time before saying "Love you little girl." I smile softly and say "Love you big man." He walks into the chapel and the doors close. Gemma walks over with Tara and they sit on each side of me. "How you doing baby?" Gemma asks. "I'm getting there." I tell her. "Saw you and Koz talking. You get your shit sorted?" Gemma asks me. "Yeah. Happy asked me to be his girl and I needed to get my head right and get some insight." I tell her. "From that little interaction before he headed to church you said yes." Tara says. "I did. He's the only one other than Koz and Daddy that I can handle even touching me since my attack and I'm the closest he's coming to settling down so it just makes sense." I tell them and they nod. I see Lyla sitting there alone and I say "I'll be right back."

Getting up, I see Lyla and ask "Can we talk?" She looks at me and nods. I sit down and tell her "I just want you to know, I'm not here for Opie." I tell her. "Well, he seems awfully cozy with you. Being affectionate with you." she tells me. "When you saw him kiss the top of my head, he was telling me that they had me. I came home to get help from my dad and the club. I ran from my ex. He was beating me and raping me and letting his friends rape me. Every man wearing that Reaper, they've all been fiercely protective of me. More so now that this has happened." I tell her. "So you aren't going after Opie?" she asks. "No. I'm actually with Happy now. I want Opie to be happy. He's been one of my best friends my entire life and if you can make him happy then I am happy for you both. Take care of him. Be there for him. But I needed you to know what was going on so that you didn't think something was going on that isn't." I tell her. She pulls me into a hug and says "I appreciate that. I'm sorry for how I've been." she says. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know and all you were doing was defending your place. I respect that." I tell her. "Even if I am just a porn slut." she asks. "Who said that?" I ask. "Tara." she tells me. "You're doing what you need to do to handle your shit. Nothing wrong with that." I tell her. She smiles and nods before I head back to Tara and Gemma. Looking at Tara, I say "Be easy on her. She's not a bad person." I tell her and she nods.

A few minutes later, the chapel door opens and my dad motions me to come inside. I walk in the door and it closes behind me. I look around the room and when I look at Happy, he motions for me to come to him. I walk over and go to stand behind him but he pulls me into his lap. "You are to stay inside this clubhouse until we get back. We found your ex and we're handling it. I don't want you outside or out of Piney's sight." he tells me. "Understood." I tell him. "Now, once this is done, are you here for good?" Clay asks. I look at him and say "I'm back for good." I feel Happy's crip on my hip tighten a little. "Good because before you came in we had a vote." Clay says and Happy and Koz both show me their Redwood Original's patches. "Holy shit. Really?" I ask both of them and my eyes start to tear up. Happy pulls me close and kisses me hard and whispers "I'm home baby."

We walk out of the chapel and to the bar. Prospect starts handing out shots. Each of us taking a shot before they all come to me and kiss my cheek to head out to take care of my ex. My dad walks up and says "I love you baby doll." Smiling I say "I love you too Daddy. Please be safe." I tell him. Then Koz walks up to me. "Love you kid." He says. "Love you bubby." I say. Happy gets in front of me and I kiss him softly. "I love you. Please be safe. All of you." I say. "We will baby. I love you and when this is done, I want to give you my crow." he says. I nod my head yes and he kisses me one more time before following the rest of the club out the door.

Pulling up to the motel where my ex is hiding out, they have the manager get him out of the room. Once he walks out, they grab him and put him in the van tied up and knocked out. The pull up to the warehouse and take him inside. Getting him tied up, hanging from a hook hanging from the ceiling, my dad smacks him awake. "Wake up you stupid fuck." My dad seethes. "Who are you?" Mark asks. "The name Jimi ring a bell?" Koz asks. Mark's eyes go wide. "That's what I thought. That girl you raped? That was my sister you stupid fuck. She's his kid." he says pointing to my dad. "But you don't have to worry about us. We're just going to stand back and enjoy the show. But this sick fuck?" he says pointing to Happy, "He's gonna have fun with you." Koz says. Happy steps forward and asks "You know who Jimi is to me?" Mark shakes his head no. "My Old Lady." Happy says and everyone's eyes go wide. Including Mark's. Happy spends the next hour torturing Mark before finally putting an end to him. Once they dispose of the body, they clean up and head back to the clubhouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sitting at the bar, drinking yet another cup of coffee when we hear the sound of the bikes pulling up. Running outside, I see the guys get off their bikes. I run right to Happy and into his arms. Crashing his lips with mine, he pulls me as close as he can get me. When we come up for air, he whispers "It's done." Kissing him one more time I say "Thank you." Putting me down, he laces his fingers with mine and walks me over to the guys. Hugging each and every one of them, I finally get to my dad and Koz. I hug them both and say "Thank you guys. I love you all so much." I say as tears start falling down my cheeks. Happy pulls me close and just holds me.

A little later, we are crashing in the dorm and I strip down and put on one of his shirts. Getting into bed, I lay on my side with my back to him and he puts his arms around me and just holds me. "I love you." he says. I turn in his arms and say "I love you Happy." We look into each other's eyes before he kisses me softly and I pull him to hover over me. When we break to breathe, I say "Love me Hap." He looks into my eyes to see if I'm sure before we start to shed clothes before he enters me. Thrusting in and out slow and steady as I lose myself to the pleasure he's giving me. I find release after release before he finds his inside me. Pulling me into his side, he kisses me softly. "I love you so fucking much baby." I look up at him and say "I love you too Happy. I always have." I tell him.

Waking up the next morning, I am on my side with my back to Happy and he's holding me close. I lay there enjoying the feel of his arms around me when I feel him tighten his hold. I turn to face him and snuggle into his chest. Kissing his chest lightly, he kisses the top of my head and says "Get dressed. We're going for a ride." he tells me and I look at him confused. "Bakersfield." he says. I look at him shocked. "Seriously." I ask. He smiles and nods. Twenty minutes later we are headed out to the bike and headed to bakersfield.

After pulling up at his mom's house, we walk in. "Ma? You here?" he asks. "In the kitchen Mijo." she says and we walk into the kitchen. Seeing me with Happy, she pulls me into a hug. "Mija? How are you?" she asks. Before I can answer, she looks at me and says "Let's talk." and pulls me to the living room. "What's happened Mija?" she asks. I tell her about my ex and being raped and getting together with Happy and after talking to her I know I'll be okay. "You know you can come to me anytime you need it." she says. "I know you." I tell her. After spending some time with her, we head back to Charming and hit the diner for dinner. Sitting at a table, we order our dinner and I say "Thank you for taking me to see Mama. I needed that." I tell him. "I know you did. You always loved talking to her." he tells me. "She's always treated me like I as her own kid." I tell him. "She's always loved you. You know she used to tell me all the time that we'd end up together and that you were the reason I would never get into a relationship. I think she was right." he tells me. "That she was." I tell him. After we eat, we head to the clubhouse and to his dorm and spend the rest of the night just talking and kissing and there might have been a little love making.

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. Getting up and walking out to the main room, I hear shouting outside. Walking out, I see a woman wearing barely anything talking to Happy and I walk over. "Everything okay baby?" I ask Happy. "Not your concern." the woman looks at me. I look at Happy and see a baby in a car seat on the ground. "She yours?" I ask the woman. "Yeah." she says, glaring at Happy. "She says the kid is mine." he tells me. "How old is she?" I ask. "Two months old." she tells me. "What are you wanting?" I ask. "She looks at Happy and he says "She doesn't want the kid. Wanting to leave her." he tells me. "Let's take her to St Thomas and get Tara to do the test. Then we can go from there. If she's yours, then your friend can sign over her rights and we'll take care of her." I tell him. "Yeah. Okay." he says. We all head to St Thomas.

Once we get there and explain to Tara what we need, I ask the sweetbutt "What's her name?" She looks at me and says "Clara Jane Lowman." she says and I just look at the baby. A little later, Tara comes back and says "Happy, looks like she's yours." Happy looks at the sweetbutt and says "Follow us to the clubhouse, we'll get our lawyer to get the papers together." She nods and he picks up the carrier and takes it out to her car. She follows us.

Once we are at the clubhouse, Lowen says "Here are the paper's to sign over all parental rights to Clara Jane." The sweetbutt signs them and Happy says "You can go." She says "Thank God." and walks out the door. "I want to adopt her." I say. "To do that, you two need to be married. That's the easiest way." she tells us. "Get the marriage license and meet us at the courthouse about noon tomorrow." I tell her. She nods and walks out the door. "Are you sure?" Happy asks. "Happy, I don't plan on being with anyone but you. She needs a mother. It makes sense. And if I'm her mother then if something happens and you get locked up, I don't have to worry about the state taking her from me." I tell him. "Makes sense." Happy says. Kissing him softly, I say, I'll get Daddy to pick Mama up in the morning and meet us there." I tell him and he pulls out his phone to call his mom while I talk to Daddy while giving Clara Jane a bottle. Once we head to bed, we place Clara Jane in between us until tomorrow when we can go get the things we need for her and find a place. So much to do. I look down at our sleeping daughter and he says "Thank you. I still can't believe you're not even pissed." he says. "I know you were with other women before me and she needs a mother. Happy, I want a family with you. I love you so much." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "You're fucking perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I get up and change Clara Jane and take her to the kitchen to make a bottle. Sitting at the table, looking at her when Happy walks in. Walking over and kissing be softly he asks "How is she?" I smile softly and say "Perfect. I still can't believe she didn't wake up last night." I tell him. "I know. Don't most babies wake up a lot at night?" he asks and I nod. "Your dad just left to get ma. Are you sure about this baby?" He asks me as he takes the seat next to me. I look up at him and say "Yeah. I am. Happy, I've loved you most of my life." I tell him before looking back at our daughter. "I used to wonder what it would be like to be with you." I say shyly. Tilting my chin up to look at him, he says "Me too." before kissing me softly.

It's noon and we are standing in front of the Justice of the Peace. "Who gives this woman away to be married?" he asks. "Maria and I do." my dad says and I look at them and smile seeing my dad standing next to us with Happy's mom holding Clara Jane. I look back at Happy and he's smiling. "Happy Lowman do you take Jimi Trager to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asks and Happy says "I do." He looks at me and says "Jimi Trager do you take Happy Lowman to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I smile and says "I do." Happy places a ring on my finger with an engagement ring and says "I vow to be a loving husband, father and protector until the reaper comes." before sliding the ring into place on my finger. I place the ring on his finger and say "I vow to be a loving wife, mother and devoted Old Lady until the reaper comes." before sliding the ring into place. By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss your bride." he tells us and Happy pulls me close and kisses me softly and slowly and I can't help but smile into the kiss. The justice signs the marriage license and then signs the adoption papers making me Clara Jane's mother.

We leave the courthouse and Happy gets a call. "Hello?...Yeah, we just walked out...Okay...Text me the address." he says before ending the call. I look at him confused while holding Clara Jane close and he says "Looks like the club bought us a gift." he says smiling. He takes Clara from me and puts her in the car seat before getting into the driver seat with Mama with us and Dad following. We pull up to a little house and see bikes outside and Gemma's SUV in the driveway. Getting out, Happy helps Mama while I get Clara's carrier out and we walk inside. Once inside, we see a fully furnished house and Gemma walks up and says "Congrats baby." I smile and hug her back one armed while still holding the carrier. Dad takes the carrier from me and takes Clara out and brings her to me. Once my daughter is in my arms, Gemma says "Follow me Mommy." I smile and follow her. She shows me around the house. The kitchen, the master bedroom, and then the most important room. The nursery. "Oh my God Gemma. You did all this?" I ask as I look at a softly but beautifully decorated room with soft gray walls and dark oak furniture with an old style rocking chair that I love sitting in the corner. I turn to her and hug her close with Clara between us. "I love it. Thank you." I tell her and Happy walks in and says "Holy shit." I look at him and say "I know right. Look at it. It's perfect." I say as the tears fall from my eyes. Happy wipes the tears and says "We're home baby." and I can't help but smile. "We also moved your things from the dorms to here so you don't have to worry about anything." Gemma tells me and Happy says "Thank Gem."

After everyone leaves, we put Mama in the guest room for the night and Clara in her crib and head to bed. Lying in bed he kisses me deeply and hovers over me. "We gotta be quiet." I whisper. "No, you gotta be quiet." he says as he enters me slowly. Slowly making love to me, never breaking the kiss, I find release after release before he finds his inside me.

Waking up the next morning, my dad shows up as we are putting breakfast on the table. Happy is sitting at the table holding Clara and feeding her a bottle as I lean down and kiss him softly. "Morning baby." I say. "Morning babe." he says. I kiss Mama's cheek and Daddy's and ask "What time are you taking Mama home?" He looks at me and says "After breakfast. Gotta get back for church." he says and I look at Happy. "Just a vote. Nothing big. You and the Princess are going with me." he tells me and I nod. After breakfast, we say goodbye to Mama and head to the clubhouse, me in the car with Clara and Happy and behind me.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, Happy grabs the carrier and laces his fingers with mine as we walk into the clubhouse. Everyone comes up and congratulates us again and the guys head into church. Clara starts crying so I pick her up and she calms down. I hold her until the guys come out of church and as soon as she hears his voice she starts crying. He comes over and takes her from me and she immediately stops crying. "Awe hell. The Princess is a Daddy's girl." my dad says and you see Happy swell with pride. "Damn right she is." he says before sitting beside me and I lay my head on his shoulder while he looks down at our daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been a month since Happy and I got married and we have settled into a nice little routine. I clean up the kitchen after breakfast while he's on the couch feeding Clara. After cleaning the kitchen, I stand at the entrance to the living room and just watch him. "You gonna come give me a kiss or not." he says. I smile before walking over and kissing his lips softly before kissing our daughter on top of her head. "I want to talk to you about something." he tells me. "I'm listening." I say. "When she turns one, I want to try for another." he tells me. "Are you sure Happy?" I ask. "Yeah. I've been thinking about this and I want a big family. Growing up it was just me and mom and I want her to have brothers and sisters." he tells me. "Okay." I tell him. "Okay?" He asks. "Yeah. Okay." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he says "Call Neeta. There's a party tonight and I want us to have some time together." he tells me and I nod. After calling Neeta, we get ready for the party. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a flowy top with my knee high boots. Putting my hair in a french braid, I do light makeup. Walking out to the living room, I see Neeta walking in. "You look great baby girl." she tells me. "Thanks Neeta and thanks for watching Clara." I tell her. "My pleasure baby. I got her so why don't you and daddy crash at the clubhouse tonight." she tells me. "You sure?" Happy asks. "I'm sure. You two need a night together. I got her." she tells us. I kiss her cheek and so does Happy before we walk out the door.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we get off his bike and head to the boxing ring. A croweater is bringing around beers and hands one to me and Happy. He sits at the table and pulls me into his lap. "Who's in the ring next?" Chibs asks. "Me." Happy says. "Me." Tig says. "Holy shit. Crazy against crazy." Bobby says. "Oh shit. Here we go." I say and the guys start laughing. Happy takes his rings, kutte, and shirt off and hands them to me. Kissing me hard before he gets into the ring with my dad. They are in the ring and fighting when one of the croweaters comes walking up "Happy doesn't like anyone touching his things." she tells me. I look at her and say "He doesn't mind me." I tell her. "We'll see." she tells me smirking and I just shake my head and watch the fight. Once the fight is done, she takes the towel in her hand and walks up to Happy. I just watch them. She hands it to him and he goes to walk by her and she stops him. "I told her not to touch your things." she tells him. "That right?" he asks. "Yeah but she didn't listen." she tells him. "Guess she needs to be taught a lesson." he says smirking. She follows him over to me, smiling smugly. "Heard you were told not to touch my shit." he tells me in that gruff voice I love so much. "Yeah. So." I say. "You need to be taught a lesson little girl." he tells me. "What are you going to do big man?" I ask seductively. Picking me up over his shoulder, he smacks my ass and says "Fuck you raw Mrs Lowman." I look at the croweater and her eyes go wide. I give a little finger wave as he carries me inside, me still holding on to his things.

Taking me into the dorm, he tosses me on the bed and takes his things from me. Tossing the shirt to the side, he puts his kutte on the desk and puts his rings back on his fingers. I start taking my clothes off and he starts taking off the rest of his. Hovering over me, he crashes his lips with mine before entering me and we spend the rest of the night making love and just spending time just us.

Waking up the next morning, we head to the main room to get coffee and see the same croweater that tried to play me the night before. Sitting at the bar, the prospect puts a coffee in front of both of us and Happy sees my dad over to the side and tells me he'll be back. Once he walks away, the croweater comes over and says "I don't know how you got Happy. He won't even look at us." she tells me. "Honey, I've always had Happy. He's always been mine and will always be mine." I tell her, turning back to my coffee. "We'll see about that." she tells me and I look at her. I stand up and ask "You want to say that again?" She smirks and says "You won't have him long. I will have him." she tells me. "I doubt that honey." I say. Before anything else can be said, Happy and my dad walk over. "We got a problem here?" my dad asks. "Just this gash telling me that I won't have Happy for long. Thinks she can take him from me." I say. "Because I can. I promise I can suck his dick better than you." she tells me. "Bitch do you know who you're fucking talking to?" I ask. "Someone that thinks she's better than me." she says. "Bitch, I'm Tig's daughter. That makes me SAMCRO's Princess. I'm Happy's wife. That makes me his fucking Queen. You will never compare to me. You will never have what's mine but you ever step up to me again or I find out you're even trying to touch my Old Man, there won't be enough DNA left to identify your body." I tell her. She visibly stiffens and my dad tells her to get out of here and she leaves. I look at Happy and before I can say anything he tells me "You don't have anything to worry about my Queen. You're the only one I want or need." he says. I smile at him and say "Let's go home to our Princess." He kisses me softly and we say goodbye to my dad before heading home to relieve Neeta and spend some time as a family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Walking into the house, I am still a little on edge. "Hey Neeta. How was she?" I ask. "Perfect as always. How was your night?" she asks. "Good. Thanks again." I tell her before heading to the nursery where Clara is. "She okay?" Neeta asks. "Yeah. Croweater running her mouth got her a little pissed." he tells her and she looks at him. "Nothing like that. Just telling her that she's going to take me away from her. Ain't happening." he tells her. "Well, honey let me tell you a little something. Sometimes comments like that, can get into a woman's head and from the look on her face, it's already there. You need to make sure she sees that she's it. And let her put that whore in her place. She needs to see that you don't see anyone but her and she also needs to defend her place. She grew up around this. That croweater needs to be put in her place and your wife needs to be the one to do it." Neeta tells him. "Yeah. You're right." he tells her. She kisses his cheek before seeing her way out.

Happy comes looking for me and sees me sitting in the rocking chair holding Clara and just looking at her. Happy walks over and kneels in front of me. "You okay?" he asks. I look up at him and say "Yeah. I think so." I tell him. I look back down at Clara and there are tears in my eyes. "Hey. Don't do that. Baby, there's no way in hell anyone can take me away from you or make me cheat. You're it baby." he tells me and I nod. "It's not just that. Her saying she was taking you away from me, brought back all the shit my ex kept telling me over the years." I tell him. "Well, he was wrong and so is she. But, Neeta gave me an idea." he tells me and I look up at him. "Here in a bit, we are going to the clubhouse, and you are taking her to the ring. Then, once you put that whore in her place, we are coming back here and snuggling up on the couch, just the three of us and spending the day together." he tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah baby. Look, I only see you. I don't need or want anyone else but you need to be the one to put that whore back in her place. You need that." he tells me. "Yeah I do." I tell him, looking down at Clara. "I'll get her bag together. Get her in her carrier and head out to the car." he tells me and I just nod.

Walking up to the clubhouse, he has Clara's carrier in his hand and his other hand laced with mine, we walk up to one of the picnic tables and see the croweater that I am there for standing over to the side, watching Happy. My dad walks over and takes Clara from Happy and asks "You okay kid?" I look at my dad and say "I will be. Just have one more thing I need to do." I tell him. Happy looks at the prospect and tells him to get the whore and bring her to the ring. I look at my dad and he hands Clara off to Gemma. "What's going on?" my dad asks. "Putting a whore back in her place." I tell him. Happy wraps my hands and then kisses me hard. "Remember, I'm all yours baby." he says and I can't help the smile that crosses my face. We get into the ring and she starts running her mouth. "After I kick your ass, I'm taking Happy back to the dorm and riding his dick so hard he won't remember you or the brat." she tells me. "That's funny you think you'll kick my ass. My Old Man won't ever forget me or our daughter." I tell her. She moves forward and throws a punch, missing me. I return the punch and his her right in the mouth, busting her lip and knocking out a tooth. "Bring it bitch. Thought you were bad." I taunt and she lunges at me. I dodge her and she hits the ropes. Grabbing her by her hair, I wrap it around my hand to hold her in place and start punching her in the face and ribs until she finally passes out. Dropping her to the mat, I spit on her and get out of the ring. Happy, knowing the adrenaline that's pouring through me, takes me to his dorm room and slams me against the wall before crashing his lips with mine. We start to undress and he lifts me up and enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out at a hard and fast pace, it doesn't take long before I find that wonderful high and find my release with him finding his right behind me. Putting his head on my shoulder, still inside me, holding me up, I say "Thanks babe." He looks up at me and asks "You good?" I nod and he puts me down. "That was sexy as fuck." he tells me. "Good to know." I tell him laughing as we get dressed. Walking back outside, Gemma hands me Clara and we say our goodbyes and head home to spend time just the three of us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We walk into the house and Happy takes Clara out of her carrier as I am making a bottle. Sitting down on the couch, I start feeding her. Happy turns on a movie and Clara falls asleep in my arms. "I love you." I hear Happy say. "I love you." I say back but don't look up at him. I keep looking at our daughter. He tilts my chin up so that I have to look at him and before he can ask I say "I'm okay baby. I promise." He kisses me softly and I say "Why don't we put her to bed and then I can show you just how okay I am." I tell him and he smirks. Taking her from me, he takes her to put her in her crib as I head to the bathroom. Getting into the shower, he steps in behind me and pins me to the wall. Picking me up, he enters me and fucks me hard and fast. "Fuck Hap, don't stop. Fuck I gonna cum." I moan out. I fall over the edge and he follows right behind me. Still inside me, he says "Fuck I can't get enough of you." I look into his eyes and say "Then don't." He smirks before putting me down so we can clean off and head to bed. Turning on another movie, I move to straddle him. Lowering myself onto his hard member, he pulls me down to kiss me as he slams into my from underneath and I find release after release before he finds his inside me again.

The next morning, I wake up to hear Clara crying softly. "I got her." he tells me before getting out of bed and putting on his boxers and shorts before heading to the nursery. I get up and get him a bottle for her as he's changing her diaper. Walking into the nursery, he looks at me and says "I told you I got her." I smile and say "I know. But all I would have done was lay there and listen to you and her on the monitor. Rather be in here with you both." I tell him and he smiles softly. He hands her to me and I start feeding her as I sit in the rocking chair. "You're an amazing mom. You know that?" he asks and I just nod. He kneels in front of me and I look at him. "I love being her mom, your wife." I say. "But…" he starts. "But nothing. I am everything I wanted to be." I tell him and he kisses me softly. "You're fucking amazing." he tells me.

After getting her fed and making breakfast, we head to the clubhouse. Walking in, I have Clara's diaper bag and he has her carrier and his free hand is laced with mine. We walk over to one of the tables and Happy puts the carrier on top of the table and Gemma walks over and scoops her up. "You and Daddy hang out for a while. Clara and Gramma are going to spend a little time together." she tells us and we can't help but laugh.

Walking over to the bar, Happy starts talking to Tig and I take a seat while the prospect puts a coffee in front of me. "I'll be back." Happy tells me as him and the guys move to the chapel for church. A few minutes later, Ima walks over and says "You really think you can keep him?" I look at her and say "Yeah. I can." Smirking she says "Well, he sure loves watching me when I'm filming. Especially watching me suck cock." she tells me. "Probably wondering who hurt your feelings bad enough to make you do that." I tell her. "That why he has me suck his dick every time he comes to the studio?" she asks. Having enough, I stand up and grab her by the hair. Slamming her face into the bar she falls to the floor. I get in her face and say "Your rancid ass has never touched my Old Man and never will. I am the only one he wants. You come near him or disrespect me like this again and I will slit your goddamn throat with my Old Man's knife. You hear me whore?" I ask and she just rolls her eyes. "Roll them one more time and the fuckers will get cut out." I tell her forcefully. "You're fucking crazy." she says. "Tig's kid, Happy's wife? Yeah. I think you're right. Question is how crazy am I?" I say as I let her up. She gets up and runs out of the clubhouse. Happy walks over and before he can say anything I say "I know you haven't." He kisses me deeply and whispers "Do you know how bad I want to fuck you right now?" I smirk and rasp back "Show me...Daddy." before he picks me up over his shoulder and carries me to his dorm to bend me over the bed and fuck me raw.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Walking out to the main room, I take a seat on the couch and wince. "Holy shit." I whisper. "You okay baby?" Gemma asks. I look over at Happy and he's smirking. I flip him off and tell Gemma. "Hell no. I'm lucky I can fucking walk." I tell her. She starts laughing and I laugh with her. "That good huh?" she asks. "You have no idea." I tell her. Happy walks over and kisses my cheek and whispers "You okay little girl?" I smack his chest and he starts laughing. "Are we missing something?" Bobby asks and Happy and I answer at the same time "No." "Yep." They all look at us laughing.

A little later, we head home and I am sitting in the nursery feeding Clara. Happy walks in and kneels in front of me. "How you feeling Mama?" he asks smirking. "Sore as shit." I tell him laughing softly. "Feel like another round after little miss gets to sleep?" he asks. "You gotta be gentle." I tell him. Shaking his head he says "Nope. I want you to still feel my dick this time next week." he rasps. I just shake my head. Looking down at Clara, she's sleeping soundly. I put her in her crib and Happy puts me over his shoulder and carries me to our room.

Putting me down on the bed, he hovers over me. "I love you little girl." he says seriously. "I love you too. Are you okay Hap?" I ask. Kissing me softly he says "I just don't want you to ever think I don't." he tells me. "Baby…" I start but he cuts me off. "Ima's been after me for a while. She's probably going to keep telling you shit. I promise I haven't touched her or let her touch me." he says. "I know baby. I don't believe anything that comes out of that glorified cum dumpster." I tell him and he starts laughing. "Fuck I love you." he tells me again. "I love you." I say again. He kisses me deeply before we start to shed clothes and he enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, I find myself finding my release over and over before he finds his. "Holy shit." I say. "You okay Mama?" he asks. "Not at all." I say. "You need a break babe?" he asks and I nod my head yes. He pulls me close and says "I'll be easy on you." he says before pulling me even closer.

A little later, we hear Clara's cries and Happy gets dressed and gets up to get her. Bringing her to me to change, he gets her bottle and brings it to the bed to us. Sitting beside me against the headboard, he watches me feed our daughter. "You know I want more kids right?" he asks. I look at him and smile and say "I know. I do too. But at the rate we're going and me not being on birth control, I'm surprised we aren't already." I tell him. "Me too. I never thought I would settle down or have kids but Jimi, I see all that with you." he tells me. Kissing him softly, I say "I see it too."

After feeding Clara, we get up and head to the living room. I move to the kitchen to cook dinner while he's in the living room, Clara on her play mat and him laying on the floor next to her. I look into the living room and she's looking up at him and smiling as he talks to our daughter. After I get dinner done, he puts Clara in her bouncer and sets her on the table while we eat. He is eating with one hand and her hand is wrapped around a finger on the other. "She has you completely wrapped already." I say. He looks at me and says "So do you." I shake my head laughing and he goes on talking to our daughter and I can't help but smile at my little family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clara is six months old now and we have a pretty good routine down. Happy is already at work and I head to the clubhouse with Clara and we have his lunch with us. Pulling up to the clubhouse, I see Gemma walk over. She takes Clara from me and says "Go see Daddy." I look around and see Ima's car. "She here?" I ask. "Been trying for him for about a half hour. He keeps telling her to fuck off and she won't listen. Go school that whore. I got baby girl." she tells me. "Thanks Aunt Gem." I tell her before kissing her cheek and walking into the clubhouse.

I walk in the door and Happy is at the bar talking to Jax and I hear him say "Get the fuck off me." He gets in her face and says "I don't want your nasty ass." he yells in her face. I walk over. "Everything okay baby?" I ask as I put my hand on his shoulder. He pulls me close and kisses me deeply before I turn to Ima. "You need something?" I ask her. "You seriously want her over me?" Ima asks. "Fuck yeah." he says and he buries his face in my neck from behind. "Honey, you might wanna find another dick to worship. This one's clearly taken." I tell her and she moves to get nose to nose. "Honey I could do things to him that you could never imagine doing." she says. "Oh I've seen what you can do. Did you know when you're riding someone, you see all your cellulite? You might wanna work on that." I tell her before turning back to Happy and everyone starts laughing. "You fucking cunt." she says. Everyone stops. I turn to her and ask "What did you just call me?" and my head cocks to the side. "Oh hell. Little Tig's coming out." I hear Jax say from the side. I step closer and say "You know, if someone calls me a bitch or a whore, I take that as a compliment. Means I protect what's mine and can please my man. But, to call me a cunt. Oh honey. You have no clue what you just unleashed." I tell her before taking a hand full of her hair and slamming her head into the table next to us. Once she hits the floor, I straddle her and start laying punch after punch to her face until she's out cold. Standing over her, I spit on her and look at a couple of the croweaters hanging around. Asking them nicely and calmly "Can you two take the trash out please?" They nod and do what I ask. "Thanks Ladies." I say politely before turning back to Happy. "Fuck babe." he says.

I lead him to the dorm and as soon as the door is locked, he pins me against it and we start to undress in between kisses before he turns me to face the door and enters me from behind. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, I can barely get the sound to come out of my mouth before my first orgasm hits full force. After reaching my release a couple of more times, he finds his behind me. "Fuck babe." he says again. "Agreed." I say laughing before we get dressed and head back to the main room. Gemma walks in and asks "What happened to the whore?" and I see the smirk on her face. "She called me a cunt. Can you believe that shit?" I ask laughing and Gemma just shakes her head. My dad walks in and asks "What happened to Ima?" They all look at me and I say "She calls me a cunt again and it will be worse next time." I tell them and my dad says "Awe. Little Tig came out and I missed it?" he asks laughing and they all laugh harder.

After eating lunch with Happy, Clara and I head home. Once we get home, I get Clara down for her nap and there's a knock on the door. I walk over and look through the peephole? I see a woman standing there and she's clearly a fed. Opening the door, I step outside and leave the door cracked so I can hear if Clara cries, I ask "Can I help you?" She smirks and says "Jimi Lowman. Would you mind if we stepped inside to talk?" she asks. "I would mind actually. You can speak to me right here." I tell her. "I was wondering if we could talk about your husband and his club?" she asks. "Let me stop you there. I don't know what you're angle is here but all Happy and his brothers do is work at the garage, ride their bikes and do charity runs." I tell her. "Do you ever go on those charity runs?" she asks. "Sometimes and all they do is have one big party and come home." I tell her. "Aren't you ever scared that something might happen to him?" she asks. "Don't you worry about the people you care about? I mean, you could leave here right now and someone hit you head on and kill you. Anything can happen at any time." I tell her. "Was that a threat?" she asks. "No. Just anything can happen. I could leave here and get shot in the back of the head sitting at a redlight. No one knows what can happen." I say and her face pales. I hear Clara start to cry and say "I need to take care of my daughter. Are we done?" I ask. "For now." she tells me and walks away. I make sure she's gone before walking inside and getting Clara from the crib. Pulling out my burner I call Happy. "Hey babe." he says as he answers. "You need to come home. We have a problem." I tell him before ending the call.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few minutes later, Happy pulls up and had my dad with him. They walk in the door and he takes Clara from me and she snuggles into him. "What happened?" he asks. "Agent Stahl came by. Started asking me questions about what you guys do. Asking me if I know what you do on charity runs and shit. Asking if I worry about you getting hurt or worse." I tell them. "What did you say?" my dad asks. "I told her that I do know what you do on charity runs and that I have been on some of them. That you all just have a big party and come home. When she asked if I worried about you, I asked if she worried about the people that she cared about. Told her that she could leave here now and get hit head on and killed. She ask if it was a threat and I said no but that I could leave here and get shot in the back of the head sitting at a redlight. Anything could happen. She kinda went pale when I said that one." I tell them. "Good. Look, she's fishing. She doesn't have anything on us." Happy tells me. "Okay. I just wanted to tell you and make sure of what you needed me to do." He kisses me softly and says "You're doing what we need you to."

It's been a week since Stahl came by and Happy and I are sitting at home with Clara and my dad. There's a knock on the door and Hale is standing there with a woman in a pantsuit holding a clipboard. "Mrs Lowman?" she asks. "Yes. Can I help you?" I ask. "My name is Patricia Dyne and I am with Child Protective Services." she tells me. "What can I do for you?" I ask. "There's been a report of abuse to a minor child, Clara Jane Lowman?" she asks. "You've been misinformed." I tell her. "We just need to come in and look around and check on the child." Roosevelt says. "You got a warrant?" Happy asks and I put my hand on his chest. "We've got nothing to hide." I tell them as I move and let them in. "Can I see Clara Jane?" she asks. I lead her to the nursery while Hale stays in the living room talking to Happy and Tig. "I need to undress her and check for marks." she tells me. "Okay." I say calmly. She checks Clara and redresses her before turning to me and we head to the living room. Once we are in the living room, she asks "Are there guns in the house?" I look her in the eyes and say "No." She nods and jots something down. "Well, from talking to you and seeing how cooperative you are and seeing no signs of abuse on Clara Jane, I will recommend that we close this case. Thank you for your cooperation." she says before seeing her way out. "Jimi, can I talk to you a minute?" Hale asks. I walk outside and he waits for her to leave before speaking. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but it was Luann's girl Ima that reported you. I don't want to know how you handle it but I'd wait a while before you do anything." he tells me. "Why are you telling me this David?" I ask. "We grew up together. I might not agree with the life you live or who you choose to be with but you and your daughter don't deserve what she's trying to pull." he tells me. I place a hand on his arm and say "Thank you." He nods before leaving.

I walk back into the house and Happy asks. "What did he say to you?" I look at him and say "You can't do anything. Let me do this my way." I tell him and he looks at me and nods. "He told me that Ima was the one that called CPS on me. Told me to wait a bit before I do anything and I agree with him. Gives me more time to plan shit out." I tell them. "Why did he tell you?" my dad asks. "He said that we grew up together and that he may not agree with who I'm with or the life I live but that me and Clara don't deserve this. He was being a good friend." I tell them and they nod. I walk into the nursery and just look at our daughter. Happy and dad walk in and look down at her too and Happy asks "You gonna kill a whore?" I look at him and say "Oh yes I will."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's been a month since CPS showed up at my house and David told me that it was Ima that reported abuse on us. In that month, Happy and my dad have watched her every move and know where her weak spots are. We have the cabin ready and the van out back. All we are waiting on is for her to walk down the hall and out of everyone's sight. After she heads down the hall, Happy picks me up over his shoulder and carries me down the hall like we're headed to his dorm and I'm laughing. My dad walks out the front door and around the side of the building to the back. As soon as we are around the corner, Happy puts me down and walks up behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees him and she puts her hands on his chest. "Tell me what you want Happy." she says seductively. He leans down and says "You dead." he tells her and her eyes go wide. She tries to get away but before she can and before she can scream, he puts his hand over her mouth and pins her to the wall. I walk over, take the gun from the back of Happy's jeans and hit her in the head, knocking her out.

Ima wakes up at the cabin, tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth and plastic under her chair. Happy stands back and lets me walk up. I walk over to her and say "You thought you'd try to have our daughter taken from us? You really are a special kind of stupid aren't you whore?" I ask. She just glares at me. "You thought that if Clara was taken from us, what? Happy would magically want you?" I ask and still she glares. "Sweetheart you've seen how crazy my Old Man is. You've seen how crazy my dad is. What in the fuck made you think I wouldn't be just as crazy? But to mess with my daughter? Honey, that was a big mistake. You don't mess with my little girl." I tell her. I take a few steps closer, lean down and say "Now I get to kill you." I stand back up and say "This is going to be so much fun." I turn to Happy and I ask "Baby, did you bring your bag of tricks?" He smirks at me and says "Right here." as he lays it out and starts to unpack the items in the bag. I pick up each tool one at a time and torture her. When she's barely conscience, I say "This is for fucking with my family." before slitting her throat and watching her bleed out.

Heading back to the clubhouse, we walk back in the door and into our dorm. We hit the shower and he pins me to the wall. Picking me up, he enters me roughly and fucks me hard and fast and I lose myself to him. I find my release and he finds his right behind me. We get out and redressed before heading out to the bar. Knowing that Clara is with a sitter until morning, we can spend the entire night, drinking and spending time together. We see my dad walk in the front door and he walks over and we all take a shot a piece so that just enjoy our night.

When Happy and I head to bed, he hovers over me. "I'm proud of you little girl." he says. "That's our little girl Hap. I couldn't let her get away with trying to take her from us." I tell him. "Baby, you and I will never let anyone fuck with our family." he says. "Bonnie and Clyde 2.0." I say and we start laughing.

The next morning, I wake up and the bed is empty. I get up and head out to the main room and to the kitchen for coffee. I walk into the kitchen and Happy is at the coffee maker and pours me a cup. "Morning Clyde." I say smiling. He smirks at me and says "Morning Bonnie." Gemma looks at us confused and asks "What the hell?" We start laughing and I say "Inside joke." She shakes her head and walks out of the kitchen. He leans down and kisses me softly and asks "You wanna go get the kid and hit the diner?" I nod and say "Yeah baby. That sounds good." I tell him. After we finish our coffee, we head to the sitter and get Clara and head to the diner to eat as a family.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's been a couple of months since I killed Ima and things with me and Happy could not be better. I wake up hearing Clara laughing and see Happy's side of the bed empty. I get up and walk to her room and see him in the rocking chair, holding our now six month old daughter and he's blowing raspberries on her stomach. I just stand at the door and watch them. Happy looks over at the door and says "Morning Momma." I smile and say "Morning Daddy." as I walk over to him and sit on his lap as Clara reaches or me. I take her from Happy and he wraps his arms around both of us. "You know, I don't think I have ever been this happy." he says. "Me either baby. You know, it's funny. Most people don't end up with their first love but I did." I tell him. "I know. You're the only one I have ever loved. Only one I ever will love." he says. I kiss him softly and we hear Clara start laughing. I kiss her cheek and she giggles even more.

A little later, we are sitting at the clubhouse and Clara is playing on a playmat on the floor and we see all of the guys watching her with smiles. "This little girl is going to be so protected." I tell Gemma. "I know. These men love her." She rolls over onto her back and as soon as she sees Happy, she starts kicking and reaching up for him. He leans down and picks her up and she snuggles into him. "Daddy's little princess." he whispers to her as he kisses the top of her head. I can't help the smile that comes to my face. "Are you okay?" he asks as I cover my mouth. I run to the bathroom and start getting sick. "Time to see the doctor." I hear Gemma say. I walk out to the main room and he says "Go to the doctor. I got the Princess." Happy tells me. I kiss him and her and head out the door with Gemma.

We come back a little later with the ultrasound picture telling me that I am six weeks pregnant. I walk up to Happy and hand him the ultrasound, looking down at the playmat where our daughter is playing. He smiles at me and picks me up, kissing me deeply before picking Clara up and looking at everyone else. "I knocked her up." They all congratulate us.

***Eight months later***

We are sitting in the hospital room, all of the club with us. Gemma is holding our son and Happy is holding Clara. "What's his name sweetheart?" Gemma asks. "Alexander Jameson. We're calling him Zander." I tell them and they all smile. "You named him after me?" my dad asks "Yeah. That's okay right?" I ask. "Hell yeah baby girl. It's perfect." he says before hugging me.

After everyone leaves, we have a playpen for Clara to stay with us and the bassinet for Zander and Happy is sitting on the bed with me while we watch out kids sleep. "Thank you baby." he says. "For what?" I ask confused. "Our family." he says. "I should be thanking you. Baby, you brought me back. You helped keep me from going down that rabbit hole. I love you Happy." I say. "I love you too Jimi." he says before kissing me softly and we both drift off to sleep in the hospital bed together.


End file.
